1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel cover, particularly to one provided with a wheel cover body whose fixing bases are connected with securing members by springs, by which the securing members can be moved to and fro under the resilience of the springs so that in case that a tire of an automobile is forcedly deformed to jostle against the wheel cover of the present invention while the automobile is driven on a rough road or runs over hard objects in high speed, the wheel cover body can follow the resilient to-and-fro movements of the securing members under the resilience of the springs to prevent the wheel cover of the present invention from coming off or being burst out of a wheel rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, as shown in FIG. 1, a wheel cover i has a plurality of securing bases 10 fixed to and spaced apart equidistantly around near an outer peripheral edge thereof, and a steel ring 11 fitted in inner sides of the securing bases 10, by which the conventional wheel cover 1 is capable of being assembled with a wheel rim. However, the securing bases 10 are integrally formed with the conventional wheel cover 1 so that in case that an automobile is driven on a rough road or runs over hard objects in high speed, a plastic-made tire of the automobile is liable to be deformed under momentary strong force to make the steel ring 11 disengaged with the securing bases 10, thus resulting in a danger of having the conventional wheel cover 1 coming off or being burst out of the wheel rim.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a wheel cover provided with a wheel cover body whose fixing bases are connected with securing members by springs, by which the securing members can be moved to and fro under the resilience of the springs so that in case that a tire of an automobile is forcedly deformed to jostle against the wheel cover of the present invention while the automobile is driven on a rough road or runs over hard objects, the wheel cover body can follow the resilient to-and-fro movements of the securing members under the resilience of the springs to prevent the wheel cover of the present invention from coming off or being burst out of a wheel rim.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a wheel cover mainly including:
a wheel cover body having a plurality of fixing bases fixed to and spaced apart equidistantly around near an outer peripheral edge thereof, each of the fixing bases provided with at least one first hook hole;
a plurality of securing members capable of being connected to the fixing bases of the wheel cover body, each of the securing members provided with at least one second hook hole corresponding to the at least one first hook hole of each of the fixing bases; and,
a plurality of springs each provided with both ends capable of respectively hooking into each of the first hook holes of the fixing bases and each of the corresponding second hook holes of the securing members so that the securing members are capable of being connected to the fixing bases and moved to and fro under the resilience of the springs.